1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to architectural panels for building a fence, a gate or a building wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fence is built by fixing and stacking concrete blocks side by side and one on another with readymixed concrete. It is however difficult to build fences having various appearances with such stacked blocks. To provide fences with various appearances, the structure as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 22042/1994 may be employed. According to the structure disclosed in the publication, a groove is formed in the bed, such as a block, a projection or a weir-shaped projection is formed in the back of the face member, such as a tile, and the projection of the face member is fitted in and adhered to the groove of the bed, so that the face member is attached to the bed.
With the projection of the face member fitted in the groove of the bed, however, the projection of the face member may be broken during transportation. Particularly, to form a groove in the bed, constituted of an existing concrete block, by a concrete cutter, the groove should be made narrow (generally, about 3 mm). This requires that the projection should also be formed narrow, so that the projection becomes easier to break. Further, if a projection is formed in a brittle face member, it is easily broken when fitted in the groove in the bed. Similar problems arise when face members are attached to beds to construct the facing of a gate or the wall of a building.